


Struggle - Crack

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [37]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

A bump in the road shook her awake as her body rolled against the wall, her head hitting it in the process. Groaning Jenna switched on her back and starred at the grey ceiling of the little space, her eyes instantly wetting on the memory of why she was here, alone in one of this coffin-like rooms, the lack of another human body too obvious for her mind.

It had happened, really happened, after years of perfection, of pureness, of never raising their voices. It had been their first fight ever and it had been harsh, brutal, hard. Weeks of pent up emotions, of tiring miles on the road, of intrusive fans and annoying interviews had gotten the best of them and now she lay there, seperated from the man she loved only by a few feet, still so distant as if it where galaxies circling between them. 

Feeling her heart aching Jenna tried to remember who started it, but she had lost track somewhere between her throat hurting of her volume, her ears at his. But what had hit her more then his yelling, the fire in his eyes, the belligerent attitude he gave had been the silence he had fallen into after she had told him to "Go, fuck one of that teen girls, we're done!"

All anger had left him then, she had literally seen it running out his veins and making room for overwhelming sadness, frustration, defeat. Tyler had turned and walked out on her and he did not came back, not until it was late, until they had to keep going, until he was forced to be near her by the life that they lived. 

She had heared him taking the bunk across the hallway, the one they normally kept for their luggage, she had heared Josh whisper to him if he was ok. Her own fierceness had long been gone then, but her pride and the fear of having broken something unrepearable held her back from just slipping into his space and trying to hold him. They had been so perfect, so complete, so whole. Only a few words had ripped that appart. 

Waiting in this position for about an hour, crying, Jenna tried to find a solution, an idea what to do. She wished to be home, with her mother, her friends, someone she could go to for advise. Here, on the road, in this little golden cage she had no allies. Everyone around her was his. Everyone would blame her. 

It was nature's law what drove her out of the bunk then. Carefully, on her toes she slipped out, finding in relieve that the curtains of all other bunks where open, no one around. She stepped into the small bathroom, used the toilett, then the shower, because hiding her tears in the spray was more comfortable then feeling them running down dry cheeks. 

She blew-dried her hair after, stepped out to get dressed, realised how strange it felt to go through her own suitcase, to not throw on one of his shirts or Sweaters, to not be engufled in his smell, his presence. Bracing herself she went to the lounge, pausing in the door case for a moment. Everybody tried to act casually, she could tell that right away. Josh greeted her open, the others threw "Morning." s at her while proceeding their games, books, messages. 

Tyler was nowhere to be found, and she knew better then to ask. Tapping to the counter on her bare feet Jenna reached for a cup, pulled the ever ready coffe in, tried to contain some warm out of the mug in her hands while she felt like frozen inside. At least the tears had stopped, although she knew that it was more then visible that she had been crying. 

Turning she fell in panic then, realising that she had to sit somewhere as the bus still were moving, but that she didn't knew where. Her natural place had always been beside him, on him, close to him. Now everything seemed so foreign, so new. Taking up on her change somehow Josh suceeded in making eye contact then, signalising her to sit beside him. Thankfull she slipped in the spot, pulled her knees up to her chin, set the mug on it and tried to hide behind. Lost, deranged, not whole she struggled to keep herself from breaking down again. 

The arm o his friend slipping around her shoulder, just barely touching but still stabeling her helped to keep her face then, for a while, until the silence got unbearable, until she stood up and went, went to face him, to end or start this, because she just couldn't take to linger in this state of ignorance anymore. Pushing the door to the back-studio open she stopped in her tracks when she found him right behind it, his hand raised as if ready to open the door, as if he just had been starting to do the same. 

Puzzled they looked at each other for a moment, both of their hearts full of fear of rejection, before the spell broke. And when Tyler snatched her neck and pulled her close to kiss her, and when she ran her hands through his hair to make sure he would never ever stop again they both knew that their fairytail might have gotten a crack...but their love would always be the glue to hold it together.


End file.
